Le journal de Severus Rogue
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: OS racontant les pensées de Severus Rogue avant la naissance de sa fille et pendant sa scolarité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. / Suite de La Princesse de Serpentard/


**_Me revoilà pour une "suite" de La Princesse de Serpentard. Et oui, je ne pouvais pas abandonner cette fiction comme ça, elle me tenait trop à coeur. Que je vous explique un peu le principe. Donc c'est le journal de Severus Rogue (oui je sais vous avez lu le titre), Severus raconte tout les moments clés de sa vie à travers cet OS. On peut voir ses pensées avant la naissance de sa fille, pendant l'enfance de Nina et jusqu'à la fin de La Princesse de Serpentard. _**

**_/ Je précise qu'il est inutile de lire cette fiction si vous n'avez pas lu La Princesse de Serpentard. Je vous laisse donc le lien de la fiction juste ici pour que vous puissiez la lire. /_**

 ** _s/11952515/1/La-Princesse-de-Serpentard_**

 **OoOooO**

 **Le Journal de Severus Rogue.**

 _Janvier 1981 :_

Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Lily. C'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis la fin de nos études à Poudlard. Elle est mariée à cet imbécile de James Potter. Elle m'avait invité mais je n'y suis pas allé. Ils ont un petit garçon. Harry.

Elle est venue chez moi, comme quand on était petit. Elle n'a pas changée. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle pleurait. Elle s'était disputée avec James et avait laissé le petit avec lui. Elle est restée avec moi jusqu'au matin. Elle est repartie en s'excusant et en disant qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir trahi James. En me laissant seul. Encore une fois.

 _Mars 1981 :_

Lily est revenue. Avec James cette fois. Il voulait me sauter dessus, elle lui avait dit. Elle était enceinte. Elle ne savait pas qui était le père. On le saura à la naissance. Je ne veux pas y croire. L'enfant sera de James, je le sais déjà. Pas la peine de me torturer l'esprit pendant des mois pour finir seul une nouvelle fois.

 _18 octobre 1981 :_

C'est une fille. C'est MA fille. MON bébé. Nina. Nina Rogue. Fille de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Elle a de grands yeux noirs très expressifs, comme les miens, et quelques petits cheveux noirs au dessus de sa petite tête. Elle me ressemble. Je vais la garder chez moi. James ne la veux pas chez lui, et je ne veux pas savoir ma fille chez eux. Je ne leur fait pas confiance. Elle sera triste là-bas. Lily a l'air déçue. Elle aurait préféré que le bébé soit de James évidemment. Elle a beau le démentir, je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aime pas Nina. Quand elle la regarde, elle a un regard étrange. C'est la plus grande erreur de sa vie alors que c'est le plus grand miracle de la mienne. Nina sera mieux avec moi.

 _31 octobre 1981 :_

Lily est morte. James aussi. Le garçon, Harry, a survécu. Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien fait pour la protéger. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Nina n'a plus de mère à cause de moi. Elle n'a que 13 jours.

 _Mars 1982 :_

J'ai trouvé un travail. Professeur de potion à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a accepté malgré mon passif de mangemort. Je commence au mois de septembre. Je vais laisser Nina chez son parrain, Lucius. Il a un fils un peu plus âgé qu'elle mais ils s'entendent déjà bien. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

 _Août 1982 :_

J'ai dis au revoir à Nina. Je la revois en octobre, pendant les vacances scolaires. J'ai réussis à négocier avec Dumbledore.  
Elle a compris que je partais. Elle est très intelligente. Elle parle déjà très bien pour son âge. Elle n'a pas pleuré, elle m'as juste dit « au revoir » et m'a donné son doudou, une biche en peluche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin parce qu'elle était avec Drago mais que je devais l'avoir parce que j'allais être seul au travail.

 _Septembre 1982 :_

Les élèves de Poudlard sont tous plus insolants les uns que les autres. Vraiment aucune éducation ces jeunes. Et c'est que le début de l'année. Je suis en charge de la maison Serpentard aussi. Je déteste les Gryffondors. Je leur enlève des points dés que je peux, c'est mon petit plaisir de la journée.

 _Octobre 1982 :_

Je suis rentré à la maison pour voir Nina. C'est son anniversaire demain. Elle va avoir un an. Un an et elle parle presque à la perfection. Drago en a deux et il peine encore à aligner deux phrases sans hurler. Elle m'a demandé de lui décrire Poudlard, ce que je lui ai fait. Elle a déjà envie d'y aller, je la comprend. Elle a déjà hâte de recevoir sa lettre d'inscription pour y aller. Mais elle a le temps pour ça. Elle s'amuse bien chez Drago. Il va bientôt avoir des cours de musique, de maintiens et de français et elle a hâte de commencer à apprendre tout ça.

 _Novembre 1989 :_

Nina n'arrive plus à dormir. Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits mais elle ne s'en souvient jamais. J'ai été à St Mangouste avec elle pour savoir d'où ça vient mais personne ne trouve rien. Les Médicomages disent que ça va passer avec le temps, que c'est seulement une période mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se réveille en hurlant toutes les nuits et elle a peur de dormir. Pour l'instant ça va parce que je suis à la maison pour les vacances, mais je repars à Poudlard dans trois jours et elle sera seule chez les Malefoy. Je lui ai dit de me tenir informé de ses cauchemars mais je sais qu'elle me dira que tout va bien.

 _Août 1991 :_

Nina vient de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard en avance. Elle est surexcitée parce qu'elle y va avec Drago, alors qu'elle a un an de moins. Elle veut à tout prix aller à Serpentard. Elle sera vraiment déçue si elle va ailleurs. Maintenant que Nina va à l'école, je ne rentrerais que pour les vacances d'été à la maison.

 _1er Septembre 1991 :_

Nina est à Serpentard avec Drago. Elle est très contente. Sa voisine de chambre s'appelle Zoé et elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Elle a rencontré Harry, son demi-frère, pour la première fois. Ça c'est bien passé. J'espère que les autres ne vont pas se moquer d'elle parce que son père est professeur à Poudlard, et croyez-le je ne suis pas le plus apprécié là-bas.

 _18 octobre 1991 :_

Les amis de Nina lui ont fait un anniversaire surprise dans la Grande Salle. Elle est bien entourée et Drago veille sur elle tout les jours. Elle fait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa classe et à l'air bien aimée de tout le monde globalement.

 _Novembre 1994 :_

Nina est en quatrième année à Poudlard. Le tournois des trois sorciers se déroule cette année, mais Potter est le deuxième champions de Poudlard alors elle est inquiète. Elle a de temps en temps des cauchemars mais ça c'est calmé et c'est lié au stress du tournois je pense. Elle va aller à son premier bal à Noël avec Drago je crois. Ils sont toujours aussi inséparables.

 _Décembre 1994 :_

Aujourd'hui alors que j'étais dans mon bureau en train de corriger des copies de cinquièmes années, Nina est venue me voir. Elle était inquiète parce qu'une de ses copines, Daphné Greengrass, lui avait reproché de ne pas agir comme une fille parce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire les magasins. Elle était en colère contre elle mais elle a gardé ça pour elle seule. Elle est venue me demander si elle était normale, parce qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les filles de son âge. Certaines filles de Serpentard la traitent de garçon manqué. Il faut que je surveille cette histoire, pas que ça prenne une trop grande ampleur.

 _Juin 1995 :_

Il y a eu un mort au tournoi des trois sorciers, Cedric Diggory. C'était un Pouffsoufle. Il a été assassiné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est de retour. Je suis inquiet par rapport à Nina. À sa naissance, le Lord voulait qu'elle lui serve de d'agent-double et qu'elle devienne Mangemort assez jeune. J'espère qu'il ne va pas reformuler sa requête. Je ne veux pas que Nina soit une mangemort. C'est un tel fardeau, elle est trop fragile pour ça. Elle ne le mérite pas. Malgré son air agressif au début, c'est une gentille gamine.

 _Juin 1996 :_

Ce que j'avais redouté le plus vient d'arriver. Le Lord veut Nina dans ses troupes. Elle va avoir quinze ans, elle est trop jeune pour ça. J'ai refusé pour le moment en lui disant que si Nina devait être une Mangemort, ce sera par sa décision. Pas par quelqu'un d'autre. Il va confier la mission à Drago. Le Lord n'avait pas l'air satisfait car il pense que Nina a un très grand potentiel. C'est vrai que Nina est une sorcière puissante. Certaines fois, ses propos m'inquiètent car elle réagit mal face à certaines choses. Elle parle de tuer ou de torturer. Elle ne le fait pas, bien heureusement, mais je pense qu'elle en serait capable sans forcément se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles.

 _Octobre 1996 :_

Les crises de cauchemars recommencent. Je ne la vois qu'à un repas sur deux dans la Grande Salle. Quand j'essaye de lui parler elle se renferme ou elle s'énerve et apparement elle est comme ça avec tout ses amis. Même Drago. Potter est venu me voir à la fin d'un cour pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes envers la santé de Nina. Elle est beaucoup moins impliquée en cours, même si elle garde ses bonnes notes, et a l'air très fatiguée.

 _6 Janvier 1997 :_

Nina a fait un malaise à cause du manque de sommeil et d'un certain trouble alimentaire. Elle a été transférée à St Mangouste pour être surveillée car d'après Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière scolaire, elle pourrait souffrir d'un trouble dépressif. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, mais c'est à voir. Elle n'as jamais vraiment eu d'antécédents dépressifs. C'est vrai qu'elle n'as presque jamais bien dormis. Ça, c'est depuis sa naissance. Mais de là à entraîner une dépression, il y a un écart quand même.

 _8 Janvier 1997 :_

Nina s'est échappé de St Mangouste. Apparement elle n'a pas supporté d'être seule à l'hôpital et elle a mal parlé à une infirmière pour la faire partir. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle a volé un balais et a volé jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Et elle est rentrée à pied au château. C'est Drago qui m'a raconté tout ça. Nina était exténuée et elle a dormi une bonne demi-journée. Elle va avoir des rendez-vous avec l'infirmière pour la garder sous surveillance quand même.

 _10 Janvier 1997 :_

Nina a été à son rendez-vous chez l'infirmière. D'abord, elle a appris que Potter avait les mêmes cauchemars que lui mais c'était à cause de sa cicatrice. Elle était un peu rassurée. Elle a bu une potion qui lui as fait voir ses cauchemars. Elle m'a vu parler au Lord, quelques jours après sa naissance.

 _Février 1997 :_

Nina sait que Drago est un Mangemort. Elle l'a vu dans ses visions. C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je sais qu'elle va tout faire pour l'aider. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit liée à ça. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

 _Mars 1997 :_

Nina ne vient presque plus en cours. Drago non plus. Ils essayent de trouver un plan si je ne me trompe pas. Leurs amis se posent des questions et les autres professeurs aussi. Pour l'instant je leur répond qu'elle ne se sent pas bien et qu'elle ne supporte pas la pression des examens mais ils se doutent que c'est faux.

 _Mai 1997 :_

Voilà. Les Mangemorts ont assaillis le château. Nina et Drago ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts étaient dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour tuer Dumbledore. Drago n'a pas réussi alors je l'ai fais. J'ai ensuite ramené Nina et Drago dans le Manoir des Malefoys, qui est devenu le nouveau QG des Mangemorts. Il était là. Il allait tuer Drago mais Nina s'est interposée. Elle a réussit à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de laisser en vie Drago si elle rejoignait ses rangs. Elle savait qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elle a joué la carte de la provocation à fond. Elle aurait pu se faire tuer, d'autres se sont fait tuer pour moins que ça. Mais elle à réussis son coup. Maintenant elle est une Mangemort. Elle n'a pas encore de mission. Je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça. J'avais tout fait pour la protéger. Mais d'un autre côté de la comprend. Si j'avais pu revenir en arrière, j'aurais fait tout et n'importe quoi pour épargner Lily. Mais j'ai été un lâche. Nina, elle, est forte. Elle n'a même pas cillée devant lui, alors qu'il a tué sa mère. Le courage. C'est la seule chose que Nina a hérité de Lily. Le courage et l'amour. Elles ont eu la même réaction, sauf que Lily est morte et Nina vivante. J'ai toujours su que Nina était prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais là. C'était trop dangereux.

 _Septembre 1997 :_

Je suis le directeur de Poudlard. Après la chute de l'ordre du Phénix, beaucoup de parents ont refusé de laisser leur enfants chez eux. Poudlard n'est plus un lieu sur désormais. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Nina. Elle est toujours au Manoir avec Drago je crois.

 _Mars 1998 :_

Potter, Weasley et Granger ont été arrêtés dans la Manoir des Malefoys mais ils ont réussis à s'en sortir. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de contact avec Nina. La guerre va bientôt prendre une plus grande ampleur je le sens. Il y a déjà quelques attaques dans tout le pays, mais la bataille finale arrive. Je souhaite que le Lord meurt. Même si je suis un Mangemort. Je me battrai contre mon camp s'il le faut, mais une fois dans ma vie, je vais être courageux. Pour prendre part à la chute de l'homme qui a tué Lily. Elle sera vengée. Le seul problème c'est que Nina risque d'être arrêtée si le Lord meurt. Elle n'as pas eu de missions à ma connaissance mais elle n'arrivera jamais à cacher sa Marque. Sauf si par miracle elle disparaît avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _2 Mai 1998 :_

La guerre commence. La bataille finale va avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Ce sont peut être les derniers mots que j'écris dans ce journal.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOOooOoOOOooOoOOoOoOoOOOOoOoOOOoOOOOooooOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

 _Salut papa._

 _Je sais que c'est débile de t'écrire dans ce journal. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir ce que j'écris, mais ça me rassure de te savoir près de moi._

 _La guerre est finie. Le Lord est mort, comme tu le voulais. Maman est vengée, c'était ton souhait. Sauf que toi, tu es mort aussi. Et moi je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Je n'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir. La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé c'était le lendemain de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Presque un an avant ta mort. J'aurais voulu te dire tellement de choses. J'espère que tu me pardonnes d'être devenue une Mangemort. Je sais que je t'ai déçu. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago mourir. J'étais obligée._

 _Je n'ai pas été arrêtée. Les Malefoys non plus. Lucius est mort il y a peu de temps. Drago s'est rallié à l'Ordre, donc il a été innocenté. Narcissa a aidé Harry pendant la guerre alors elle a été innocenté aussi. Mais moi, je n'ai aidé personne. J'ai même tué un gamin juste parce qu'il m'énervait. Harry savait tout ça, mais il m'a aidé et a usé de son pouvoir en tant qu'Auror pour m'innocenter à mon tour. Depuis tout va bien. Sauf que tu n'es plus là._

 _Je ne fais plus de cauchemars._

 _Tu me manques._  
 _Je t'aime._

 _Nina._

 _OoOoOOOOOOooooOOoO_

 **Et voilà. Je clos cette fiction. Ça va me manquer de ne plus écrire l'histoire de Nina. Mais bon qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, peut-être que j'écrirais encore là-dessus. Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse pour aller écrire de nouvelles fics!**

 **Laissez moi des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

 **XXX**

 **RogueMalefoy**


End file.
